


Miroh

by straybutokay (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bang Chan-centric, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Death Threats, Depression, Drinking, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Guns, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mafia Stray Kids, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seo Changbin-centric, Smoking, Smut, Threats of Violence, Top Seo Changbin, Triggers, Violence, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/straybutokay
Summary: Felix thought he'd left Changbin and all the baggage that came with him in the past.Obviously, he was wrong.Stray Kids Mafia AU
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	1. Introduction

**Miroh, a criminal organization.**

* * *

**The Boss**

****

**Name: Bang Chan**

**The youngest boss Miroh has ever had, and maybe the cruelest...**

* * *

**The Guard Dog**

****

**Name: Seo Changbin**

**Second in command**

**Loyal only to Chan, Changbin won't hesitate to protect him at all costs.**

* * *

**The Hitman**

****

**Name: Kim Seungmin**

**Don't be fooled by his sweet babyface. He's a ruthless killer who's never failed to pull the trigger.**

* * *

**The Thief**

****

**Name: Han Jisung**

**Blink and you'll miss him.**

* * *

**The Honeypot**

****

**Name: Hwang Hyunjin**

**Seductive but deadly. For him, murder is a hobby.**

* * *

**The Con Artist**

****

**Name: Lee Minho**

**He can't ever be trusted. Ever.**

* * *

**The Bait**

****

**Name: Yang Jeongin**

**The innocent one. At least, that's how he seems.**

* * *

****

**Name: Lee Felix**

**Changbin's first love, on a strict "No Kill" list.**


	2. Felix

"Little fag." One of the men said, plowing his fist into Felix's stomach. The other two held his arms. Another punch to the face. Another slur. Hot tears ran down Felix's face. "Please...stop." He choked out, blood dribbling down his lips. 

"Shut the hell up or I'll kill you." The guy said, his sour breath wafting over Felix's face. Felix yelled in pain as the man kneed him in the crotch, white-hot pain shooting through every nerve in his body. 

" _Hey!_ " Footsteps pounded on the pavement and suddenly, the man assaulting Felix was five feet away. "You think it's funny to hurt people? Yeah? You stupid fuck." There was a metallic click, and the man stopped moving. Felix watched in horror as his savior slowly pulled the knife out of the man's gut. The other two men bolted. Felix slid down the brick wall, tears dripping down his cheeks. "Just make it fast, I'm already in pain." And then he blacked out.

* * *

Felix woke up in pain. His entire body ached, and he couldn't open his left eye. He gingerly lifted his fingers up to feel it. Swollen shut. As his good eye adjusted to the sunlight, he quickly realized that this wasn't his apartment. The sheets on the bed probably cost more than an entire month's rent. Felix swallowed. Maybe he was in heaven. The door opened and Seo Changbin stepped in.

Oh.

Yeah, no.

This was hell.

"Hello, Felix-ah."

"Ch-Changbin," Felix whispered. 

Felix pinched his arm as hard as he could. 

Sadly, this wasn't a dream. 

Changbin half-smiled. "I bet you didn't think you'd ever see me again."

Felix drew his knees up to his chest. "I didn't."

Changbin stared at his feet. "Well, you can leave if you want to. I wasn't thinking right, I was drunk, anyway. I just wanted to get you away from there."

"Oh, so _now_ you care about me?" Felix scoffed. Changbin's head snapped up and he stared at Felix for a full minute. "I never stopped caring about you. Ever."

Felix shrugged. "Whatever. I'm gonna go. I don't want to see you. Thanks for saving me or whatev-." Felix stopped. "You...You killed that man." 

Changbin bit his lip. 

"You killed him! You fucking killed him! What the hell?" Felix's voice was getting more and more hysterical. In a fraction of a second, Changbin was there, his arms wrapped tightly around Felix. Felix struggled as violently as he could. "LET ME GO!" 

"Shh, Lix. Shh. I was trying to protect you."

This.

This warmth, this solidness, this feeling of safety.

This was Changbin.

Felix groaned softly, melting against Changbin. He snaked his arms around Changbin's neck, clinging onto him tightly. 

Changbin gently rubbed Felix's back as he nestled his head in Changbin's collarbone. His bruises ached, but he didn't care. Changbin rocked softly from side to side. inhaling Felix's vanilla-like scent. 

"When you left me last month, I didn't know what to do with myself," Felix mumbled.

Changbin tilted Felix's head up with his finger. "I'm here now."

Felix sniffled, the questions he'd had for Changbin bubbling up in his throat. 

"Why did you leave me? Didn't you want me?" He whispered.

"Yes, Lix, I wanted you. But I needed to keep you safe."

"Safe from what?"

"Safe from me."

Without thinking, Felix pulled on the collar of Changbin's shirt, hauling his head down to connect their lips in a feverish kiss. 

Changbin gently pulled away. Tears welled up in Felix's eyes. They burned behind the one that was swollen shut, the pain slowly bringing him back down to earth. 

"Don't do that, Felix. You'll regret it soon."

But Felix had never been more sure of anything in his life. "No. Please. I want you again. I never wanted you to leave."

Another thought clouded his mind. Maybe Changbin really didn't want him.

Changbin laid his palm against Felix's bruised cheek, his thumb stroking the area under his eye. Felix leaned into his touch and Changbin sighed. "You're the only one I've ever loved. I can't be with you, I need to keep you safe."

"You don't want me?" Felix's voice trembled, his lower lip wobbling with unshed tears.

He pulled away from Changbin, who looked at him sadly. "I'm not pretty? I'm not d-desirable? You don't love me?" He reached into the clean gray pair of sweatpants that Changbin had most likely put him in, pulling out his cock, which was hardening fast. He pumped his hand gently up and down. "S-See? You still get me hard, Binnie. Please take me back..." 

Felix knew he was making a fool of himself, but he didn't care. Changbin was his entire world, and he would stop at nothing to get him back. "Stop it." Changbin said tiredly, gently grabbing his wrist and tucking his dick back in his pants.

He sat on the bed, pulling Felix into his lap. "I love you, Felix. I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I'll be safe, as long as I'm with you." Felix mumbled.

Changbin froze, glancing down at the boy snuggled against his chest. "I can't." He muttered. 

Felix's grip tightened and he started to sob violently, causing more pain to his swollen eye. "N-N-N-No, Hyung, don't leave me again. Please!" His voice was so full of anguish, Changbin swore he could hear his heart breaking in two. "All right," He whispered. 

Felix nuzzled Changbin's neck, still sniffling. "Thank you, thank you." He mumbled over and over.

"I can't come back with you to our old apartment. If you really want to stay with me, you'll have to live in this room. You won't be able to leave as long as you're mine. But if you decide to leave me for good, I'll understand and let you go. You have to be kept a secret to the outside world."

Felix pulled back, his uninjured eye searching. "Why?"

Changbin looked away.

Felix pressed his palms to the sides of Changbin's face. "Tell me!"

Changbin groaned in frustration. "Mafia, okay? I'm the fucking mafia."

Felix crinkled his brows in disbelief. "No you aren't."

Changbin shrugged. "It's close enough. Organized crime, family business. You know."

Felix swallowed, burying his face in Changbin's neck. "I don't care where you work, or what you do. Please don't leave me."

Changbin blinked away tears, slowly starting to rock the younger boy in his lap. "I won't, Lixie. Never again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Changbin and Felix meeting again is kind of rushed, but I wanted to get it out quickly because there's a lot more to the story. 
> 
> So from now on, Changbin and Felix are kind of a thing again.


	3. Changbin

Fuck, this was a horrible idea. 

Changbin traced patterns on Felix's bare back with his fingertips. He loved this boy, he really did, but having him was dangerous. 

Every moment Felix was with Changbin, he was in danger. After Changbin had been sworn into Miroh, he went to his and Felix's shared apartment, grabbed a few sets of clothes, and never went back.

And every night since then, he'd drank away his sorrow. And then, stumbling to the Miroh headquarters, as the boss called it, he'd come across someone getting attacked in an alley. When he'd heard Felix, _his Felix_ , screaming, he'd instantly sobered up. And somehow, they'd ended up together again. Changbin moved his fingers up to run through Felix's soft blonde hair. He shifted closer, placing a kiss to his shoulder. He slung his arm across Felix's waist, pulling him closer. Felix mumbled something, sleepily turning over to plant a sloppy kiss on Changbin's mouth. Changbin held him tightly, trying not to think about what would happen if the boss said Felix couldn't stay. Because Felix wouldn't be able to go back out into the world, knowing about Miroh. 

He'd have to be killed.

* * *

Changbin knocked on Chan's office door, waiting until he heard the quiet "come in". He entered apprehensively, closing the door behind him with a _click._

"Good morning, Changbin-ah."

"Good morning, Bang-nim."

"What can I do for you?" Chan said, setting his paper down.

"Um..." Suddenly, Changbin was nervous. "I just..."

"Can my boyfriend stay here?" Huh. The term was rusty and felt weird coming out of Changbin's mouth. Before Chan could say anything, Changbin rushed on. "He would stay in my room, you wouldn't even see him. I'll make sure he doesn't t-"

Chan cut him off. "No."

Normally, Changbin would have stopped right there. But this was serious.

"Bang-nim, may I speak?" He asked quietly.

Chan pressed his lips together before nodding.

"I left him after I was sworn in. I shouldn't have done that." At Chan's questioning look, Changbin hurried to explain. "Not that I'm not grateful for my position here. It's just, Felix has a different mindset than others. He's emotionally fragile. He's like a child. I just want to keep him safe." And so quietly, that Chan almost didn't hear, "I've been loyal to you."

Chan gave him an amused smile. "You have. And if he decides he wants to leave one day?"

"He won't." Changbin answered stubbornly.

Chan chuckled, picking up his file. "Keep your little toy. But if he slips up, he's dead."

"Thank you." Changbin breathed.

* * *

Changbin opened his bedroom door excitedly, ready to tell Felix the good news.

But Felix wasn't there.

"Oh fuck." Changbin moaned. He needed to find Felix. As a precaution, he grabbed his gun from its case on his small table, before slamming his door shut.

He headed down the hall, tucking his gun in the waistband of his skintight black jeans, trying to think. Where would Felix go?

Felix's giggle sounded, answering his question. 

Changbin opened the door to one of the common areas, finding Felix, Minho, Seungmin, and Jisung. Minho was playing with his hair while Jisung taught him some sort of hand-clapping game. Seungmin was playfully tickling his ear. "Lix." Changbin said, trying to keep his anger under control. Felix turned, giving Changbin a shining smile. "Binnie!" He held out his arms, his good eye bright with happiness. "Felix-ah. Come here please." 

"But Bi-"

"NOW!" He didn't mean to yell, but he was frantic. Jisung was sort of harmless, but Minho and Seungmin were _dangerous._ Felix yelped, making his way over to Changbin. He wrapped his arms around Changbin's waist, nuzzling his face into his chest. "Don't be mad at me, please. I'm sorry." Changbin gently stroked his hair. "I'm not mad, Lix."

"Okay." He murmured.

Seungmin had a predatory smile on his face, while Jisung and Minho just looked amused. 

"Aw, Hyung. Let little Lixie play with us." Seungmin said pleasantly.

"Don't call him that."

Seungmin stood up, walked over, and gently rubbed Felix's arm. "We're just playing, right?"

_Click._

Seungmin froze as Changbin pressed the cold metal barrel of his gun to Seungmin's forehead. "Do not. Touch him." 

"Okay, stop." Jisung said, alarmed. Seungmin backed away, the dangerous smile still on his face. "We get it. He's yours."

Changbin put his gun back and gently took Felix's hand. 

* * *

"What the HELL?" Changbin snapped, closing his bedroom door behind him. Felix whimpered and backed up, his knees hitting the bed. "I'm sorry, Hyung. You said you weren't mad..."

Changbin stepped closer, setting his gun on his night table. "Do you realize what just happened? They would have killed you. For fun."

Felix's lower lip trembled, along with the rest of him. "I-I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Changbin threaded his fingers through Felix's silky hair. "I just got you back, I'm not losing you again. Felix nodded, his good eye still teary. He sniffed, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Changbin kneeled down between Felix's legs, rubbing his arms soothingly. "Don't apologize, baby. You didn't know. But guess what? Bang-nim said you could stay!"

Felix squealed, throwing his arms around Changbin's neck. "I'm never going to leave you, Binnie!"

Changbin kissed him softly. "You might." He said, so quietly Felix couldn't hear.

Suddenly, Felix stiffened. Changbin groaned inwardly. The more adult side of Felix must have been coming through.

"You're a murderer." He whispered.

"I am." Changbin muttered.

"But I still love you. Why do I still love you?"

"I don't know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized in the first chapter Changbin says "I'm the mafia" it should be "I'm in the mafia". I'm just too lazy to change it. I will soon though.


	4. Chapter 4

Felix sighed, massaging his scalp with his new shampoo. Changbin had gone out and bought him the basic necessities. A toothbrush, shampoo and conditioner, extra sets of clothes, and, hidden between a pair of socks and a soft blue shirt, was a small bottle of lube. Felix's cheeks had turned red at the thought of what was going through Changbin's mind when he got it.

He rinsed his hair out, trying to finish quickly before Changbin got home from...wherever he was. He was supposed to be gone for around four hours, which gave him enough time to get cleaned up and his stuff organized. 

Apparently, he was wrong. 

The shower door slid open, and Changbin stepped in. He silently wrapped his muscular arms around Felix, resting his cheek on his back. "Jagi."

"H-Hyung." Felix fought to keep his voice steady. He wasn't _scared_ of Changbin, but he definitely was _wary._

Changbin nuzzled against Felix's golden skin. "Did you settle in okay?" His hand ghosted down to rub his thumb around Felix's chest. It was like an off switch for the rational side of his brain. He melted into Changbin, chewing on his lip. "Yeah."

Changbin peppered small kisses along Felix's shoulders. "I'm glad. You didn't run into anybody, did you?"

Felix shook his head quickly. "No Binnie, I was good and stayed in the room, and no one came in. I was quiet too! I was your good boy, right?"

Changbin started to nibble on Felix's neck. He hugged Felix closer to his chest and sucked a dark mark on his skin. "Baby, you're always my good boy."

He gently turned Felix around, rubbing his fingers along Felix's sides. He knelt down, sinking his teeth into the soft skin of Felix's thigh. "And good boys get rewards."

* * *

Felix mumbled something unintelligible in his sleep, turning over to nose his way under Changbin's arm. Changbin held him closely, inhaling the scent of Felix's hair. Felix nuzzled against Changbin's neck, muttering something about beanstalks. 

Changbin smiled to himself. One of his favorite things about Felix was how he talked in his sleep. From cute: "Changbeanie, cuddle." to dirty: "Fuck, Hyung, right fucking there, fuck me." to the completely random: "Fucking Iceland."

He snuggled against Felix, closing his eyes contentedly. Gentle waves of happiness coursed through his veins. He got to be with Felix. That was the one thing he wanted. 

His phone buzzed, and he groaned quietly, lifting his head from Felix's shoulder. He tapped the front of his phone, making the screen light up. A text from Jisung.

**Jisung: Boss wants us.**

Changbin sighed, quickly typing out a reply. 

**Changbin: Now?**

**Jisung: Yeah.**

Changbin set his phone down quietly, placing a soft kiss on Felix's forehead. He gazed at the younger boy for a moment, tracing his fingertip over Felix's soft features. He slid out of bed, grabbing a t-shirt off of the floor and slipping it on, tugging on the pants he'd hurriedly discarded earlier. He pulled on his beat-up converse, slipping quietly out of his bedroom door. 

* * *

"What's going on? It better be important, you took me away from-"

"From your toy?" Jisung interrupted flatly.

Changbin resisted the urge to punch Jisung in the jaw. "He isn't a toy."

Jisung's gaze became soft. "He is, Hyung. At least to the boss. Bang-nim will kill him in a second if he thinks that Felix is distracting you from your work."

Changbin nodded silently as Jisung continued. "Your safest course of action is to pretend that he doesn't exist outside of your bedroom. Distance yourself from him. If you act indifferent about him around the boss, he'll be safe."

"Thanks, Jisung-ah."

He turned to find Chan strolling towards them. "Evening, boys."

Changbin and Jisung nodded in acknowledgment. 

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're out here to clean up Hyunjin's mess."

Jisung groaned. "What did he do now?" Dread pooled in Changbin's stomach. Hyunjin was a complete psycho, perhaps the craziest, most sadistic one of them all. He pulled you in with his looks, and he never let go. Not until you were dead, anyway.

Chan pressed his lips together, a shrug rippling through his broad shoulders. "It isn't pretty." He did look genuinely sorry, though.

"Bang-nim, why can't Hyunjin clean it up?" Jisung whined.

Chan ruffled Jisung's hair in a rare act of affection. "Trust me, he's being punished."

Chan led them down a narrow alleyway, his steps hesitant. Shit. If _Chan_ didn't like it, Changbin _definitely_ wasn't going to. 

Changbin and Jisung barely got three feet into the scene before Jisung started to retch.

And Changbin couldn't blame him. The dead man on the ground was splayed out, his stomach sliced open from chest to waist. _Everything_ was exposed. Changbin squeezed his eyes shut, breathing hard. He hit Jisung on the shoulder. "Don't you dare throw up." Jisung made a noise that was between a snort and a whimper. His lips were pressed tightly together. Chan patted Changbin's shoulder. I have something else to take care of. I'll be back in, say, an hour and a half?" 

Changbin nodded. What Chan really meant was _get this done in less than two hours._

At least they don't have to touch the body.

Jisung tentatively stepped towards it, his hand shaking as he reached into his pocket. "Jisung-ah, what's wrong? You aren't usually this jumpy."

Jisung swallowed. "Hyung...Hyunjin is starting to scare me. Like, really really bad." 

Changbin didn't answer him. 

"Bin? Did y-"

Jisung stepped back with a moan as Changbin slowly tipped the dead man's mouth open with his foot. 

"Are those his-" Jisung gagged. "Are those his _balls_?"

Changbin almost threw up himself. "Jisung, hand me the acid. Now." 

Jisung complied and Changbin didn't waste any time dumping the contents of the small metal flask that was in Jisung's pocket on the man's face and hands. He averted his eyes from the sizzling. 

"Do you have th-" Jisung practically slammed the bag of cocaine marked with EXO into Changbin's hand. Changbin gingerly placed it down the man's pants. There. Drug deal gone wrong. 

"H-Hyung, I'm going t-" 

Changbin grabbed Jisung, slapping a hand over his mouth. He hauled him away from the dead man, depositing him behind a dumpster to empty the contents of his stomach. He patted the younger boy on the back, focusing on not vomiting himself. 

They stayed like that until Bang Chan came to collect them. He inspected to body carefully, his pale skin tinged with green. "Good. That's good." 

They left the alley in silence. 

"Get a taxi." Chan said simply, making his way down the street.

* * *

Changbin quietly entered his bedroom to find Felix waiting for him on the ground by the door, his cheeks streaked with tears. "B-B-Binnie." He hiccupped, making little grabby hands. Changbin sighed, wrapping Felix up in his arms, letting the younger boy sob into his shoulder. "Why did you leave? You left me." 

Changbin rubbed soothing circles on Felix's upper arms. "I didn't leave you, baby. I'm not going to."

Felix wrapped his arms and legs around Changbin, clinging to him tightly. "Promise?"

"Mhm."

Felix sighed, his warm breath tickling Changbin's neck. "Okay. But he said you left me for good."

"Who, baby?" Changbin said slowly, his heart starting to pound. The next words that left Felix's mouth made the blood in his veins turn to ice.

"He said his name was Hyunjin."


End file.
